Love, Sex and Magic
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: One shot of a night stand of Leon and Jill


**It's just one mature shot of Jill and Leon one night stand. Couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to write it.**

* * *

It's a full moon night. The weather is great, not too hot, not too cold and a soft wind crossing by. No stars at the sky, just the moon and some clouds around it.

The lights of the street and the houses in the middle of the night calls Jill's attention. She's standing at her home porch, enjoying a slow song at her stereo and watching the sky and the people outside, until she sees a familiar silhouette. She waits it to get closer so she can be sure of whom she thinks it is. When he gets under the street lamp she recognizes him. She couldn't forget that defined silhouette, that shaped body, the charm of that man. That high, those shoulders, that serious face, that hair cut.

He doesn't look up and she finds herself in doubt between calling him or letting him go. But her impulse is stronger.

_- Good evening snobby one!_ She yells from the porch

Leon ignores it, but that voice is familiar to him, so he stops his walk and looks around looking for that voice surround, so he hears an "Up" and that's when he recognizes he is at Jill's street home and smiles back to her.

_- Good evening Rapunzel!_ He jokes. Jill laughs

_- I don't have long hair, sorry_! She replies joking. He smiles. Oh, that smile, that face structure, those eyes illuminated by the moon, what a vision!

_- So, how are you?_ He asks

_- I'm fine, but very nice of you to pass on my street and don't even look up or around familiar places. _She says

_- Sorry, my bad, I wasn't paying attention._

_- I noticed it. _She says

Now a silence between them. He keeps looking up and then turns to the moon at the sky, she does the same. He breaks the silence.

- _So, I may be snobby, but you're not a very diplomatic one either._ He complains in his ironic mood as the usual one. Jill gets a little embarrassed and knows what he is referring to.

_- Don't leave, I'll be right back._ She says and disappears in her room.

She slows down the volume of the stereo, goes to the mirror to see how she is looking and passes a little bit of perfume and heads downstairs and opens the door and sees the man standing right in front of her. What a presence…what magnetism…

_- Hi, sorry if I made you took too long._ She says

- _Nope, actually you were fast._

_- Come on in. _As he enters her house, she feels his smell as he passes through her. Not a strong smelly cologne, not a soft one either, but an intense, remarkable one, but not too sick. She takes his jacket, so he can be more comfortable and offers him some juice. He accepts it and sits on the couch.

When she gets the juice to him, he feels her smell either and also sees her breasts up him as she lays down a bit to give him the glass.

- _Hum, you're smelling so good, not that you stinks, no way, but I didn't expect someone to be that good smelling at home_ (he pauses a bit) … _Alone._ He finishes. She blushes a bit

_- Thanks, I like to feel good even at home, gotta be prepared for surprises… _she replies. They smile to each other

_- What were you doing, spying on people at the street?_ He jokes

_- Hahaha, you're funny! No, I wasn't spying on anyone, but I was enjoying the moon and some music. What about you, going on a date somewhere? _She jokes either

He smiles mischievously and answers

- _Actually I was coming from one, you know… actually a double one… now…_

She enters in his joke

_- Really??? Wow… but I guess it wasn't that good, it's too early yet, it's not even 11pm or you started it early?_

_- For double ones gotta start the first early, don't you think? _He says

_- I don't know, never been in double ones before… but if you say so… but I thought double ones happened simultaneously, but it's not for everyone or are you hiding one?_

_- I can handle double ones, not a problem at all, maybe it's just hiding the second from the first, if you know what I mean…_

_- Yeah, I do know what you mean, you're the Man of the Hiding, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. _

_- I know you won't. _They got looking at each other holding their smiles

" What am I doing? Am I flirting with him? Is he flirting with me? Oh, that I have the answer, yes he is kinda flirting with me, that's his specialty, I forgot it. Why did I invited him in? Why am I feeling like to invite him to talk on the porch under the moonlight? Why do I want keep doing it? Once again… what am I doing?" Jill started blocking herself from her own game

Leon noticed Jill getting distant, as he did the same. He couldn't hold himself, she was playing his game and now she's getting away? She's the one who invited him, but the tension between them was strong. This wouldn't be the first time they were together alone and doing nothing but being dumb and silly. They knew they wanted something, but they hadn't the courage or the opportunity to do whatever they felt like to. Actually he himself didn't know what was going on with him and now there they are, at her house, alone, flirting and getting distant somehow, and now they couldn't blame anyone for any interruption. Now it was their own fault. He knew Jill is not the type of girl who chases a guy or gets flirting around with anyone just for fun, but he knows she is the type who holds until she feels safe enough for a step. But that was the question, when it would be the right time for it? Seeing her now blocked again only proves she's not on her time, even though a few minutes ago she was all free… or seemed to be… as the usual. Maybe it were the words, or maybe he was seeing too much on something very clear, she was just joking, but with no second intentions… but the hell once again, why she would invite someone at the time in the night and being alone. Maybe she wanted some company, but just company… nothing else as he would prefer. The only solution he sees is the usual one… wait to see.

_- Thanks for the juice, it was really good, but I'd better get going, its late and you may want get back to see the moon again and I'm on your way. _He said

Damn it, he's leaving! She has the opportunity but can't take it and now the guy is leaving. These really broke her somehow, whatever she intended to or she just doesn't know how to do it. But he is a dawn either, he doesn't move, can't he see her signs? Is he blind? Does she really need to be a whore and get over his lap to show him what she wants? Or maybe grab his dick on her hand so she'll make her clear enough! Words he doesn't understand or he does and he doesn't feel like it too?

_- Ok, you're not on my way at all, I was thinking if you wanted to come with me to the porch and talk under the moon with me, but I think you're on your time to go as you have to work tomorrow, sorry taking you from your way._ She had to think fast

"_Does she really want me here or not? Is that an invitation or she is just being a girl who wants me to give a step? I say I'd better go and she says "Ok", but then she invites to go to her room, she says porch, but the porch is in her "Room"… but if I give this step and she goes crazy? Or if she doesn't? She's sensitive, I don't want her to get me wrong even more as she already did from calling me a flirter! Damn, what do I do?"_ Leon conflicted with himself

Jill headed to take his jacket and he watched her unmoved. _"Ok, I already got the sign, she wants me to leave!" _he thought

He got up from the couch and headed to her direction and stood right in front of her, but didn't take his jacket and just stared at her

_- What?_ She asked intrigued

_- Nothing._ He replied confused

" _She invites me to come in, she offers juice, shows me her breasts and now she gives me my jacket…I don't get women!"_

"_I invited him in, played his game, gave him signs, told him what I wanted and he makes this frustrated face as if I'm a fool! I don't get men!_"

Leon grabs his jacket from Jill's hand. The touch on her skin makes her spine shiver and her legs tremble. She can feel his smell, and it tortures her, she is making herself clear, but he doesn't get the sign, maybe she has to let go of herself more so he can understand better. He made his sign… he stood staring at her and then touched her on purpose. That's the answer, she's not being clear enough.

They get looking at each other, reading each other's eyes. Their blood is coring, their body heating and their heartbeats getting even faster. Jill opens a bit her lips as she sighs and bites her lips. Leon watches it amused, those kissable lips calling him and those eyes begging him to stay. He leans down slowly at her direction; she can't move either, just sees him approaching even more. Their eyes aren't yet closed; they can see each other not backing off. He pulls her closer gently by her waist. She opens more her lips. He continues going to her direction making sure she's not gonna block again. Their faces are centimeters apart. He stops and just stares at her eyes. They can feel their breath, their body heat combined. She puts her hands on his arms and approaches her face to his. Now they are only millimeters apart. They can smell each other, she can feel his breath on her face, the same to him… they can't hold each other anymore and simultaneously they go forward the same direction. Their lips touch gently at first instance, a timid kiss, but gets longing as they let go of themselves. She puts her arms over his shoulders and he pulls her even more to himself. The timid kiss slowly becomes a passionate one, a wet one. Their tongues searching, tasting and moving in each ones mouth. He gently leads her to the counter and puts her on it. She apart hers legs and he stays in the middle of it. He passes his hands over her hips, down her thighs. She massages his hair and moans softly as she feels him trough her clothing. They taste each one; he goes to her neck and kisses it as he massages her breasts at the same time. Her moans at his ears and it drives him crazy. She can feel him hardening more and more and loves the sensation of his penis touching her trough her shorts. She passes her nails on his neck as he leads his right hand to the middle of her thighs. Their breathing even more heavy.

She puts her hands on the counter and arches to her back and throws her hands behind. He sees her breasts pointing to him and he cups it with his hands. Her nipples hard under her thin blouse. He puts down the straps and exposes her breasts, her nipples. No bra! He kisses it, licks it and sucks her hard nipples. She moans in pleasure. He tastes her skin with his tongue in the middle of her boobs and he leans his hand to the middle of her legs and parting them a bit more as he rubs on her thighs. She can feel the rough material of his pants. He touches her on the clit over the shorts, she moans more. She starts watching it. They can see pleasure on each other eyes. She starts taking off his shirt and sees his toned and shaped body. Every muscle of his, she bites her lips seductively and pulls him to her and kisses his neck and passes her nails over his back, chest and arms. His nipples are hard either and she tongues it. She gets down from the counter and he puts her on her back at the counter. He kisses her neck from behind and takes off her shirt. He presses her boobs from behind and she arches her back behind as he thrusts. He unbelts his pants. She turns to him and leads him to the couch. She stands in front of him massaging his dick from his boxers. She takes off his pants. She leans down on her knees and he backs himself stood on the couch. He breaths and swallows deeply, he knows what she has in store. She looks at him seductively. She wets her lips and removes his boxers slowly causing him a torturing pain. She lifts her eyebrow as she sees his dick long, pink and hard. It's not an average size at all and also not too thick but thicker than the average for sure. She wets her lips and cups one hand at his cock base. He watches himself disappear inside her mouth and moans at this sensation. She licks it with urge, sucks his head and tastes her tongue on his longing until the base. He moans and watches her tasting him, he massages her hair and takes is out of his view of her mouth taking him. She slows down the pace and bites him softly. He has a lot of trouble on holding himself on that one, he never thought he would shift his mind at being bitten at that very sensitive spot.

_- Come to me!_ She obliges. She is still on her knees and plays with his dick, it's so perfect even at that. She lifts a bit and uses her breasts to masturbate him. It drives him crazy and he moans louder as she turns back to suck him and at the same time nails his groin, his thigh, abs…

_- Come Leon, Come! Come into my mouth, let me taste your juice!_ She obliges once more. She uses her hand faster on his base and her mouth on his head. He takes her head and pulls to himself also. He can hear her sucking it, he's already in the edge, can't hold any longer and releases his juice inside her mouth as she begged to.

She lifts up staring at him in the eye and sees his pleasant face. They smile at each other, he pulls her with strength to him, and starts caressing her, kissing her. He removes her shirt completely, kisses and licks her boobs, caresses her back, sucks her neck.

- _Let's go the stars…_ he says as he lifts her on his arms and leads to her bedroom. She crosses her legs around him, but during the climb at the stairs he releases her and lays her down and pros himself over her, removes her shorts and her damp panties. He kisses her on the mouth with full, bites a little her neck causing her a moan, as the same time he fingers her at her clit. He heads to her breasts and cups one with one hand, sucks her nipples, licks her abs. He takes his two fingers all wet and licks it. She looks at him mischievously. _- You taste good, really good!_ He says as he puts his fingers once more. She closes her eyes with the pleasure and moans in lust. She tells him to stop and takes his own fingers and licks them. _"She's evil! ... and I love it!" _he thinks to himself

He lowers his head slowly causing her pain. Kisses her abs, her waist, cups her boobs in his hand, open more her legs and wets his lips and starts licking her at that very sensitive spot. She watches it with lust and then falls back her head and closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation. He tastes her with fool, tongues inside her, and passes his fingers at her thighs. Sucks her clit changing the pace, slow and fast, deep and only on the spot and then fingers at the same time. She moans louder at that, she gets more and more wet, she moves herself at his mouth. She watches his face between her legs. How could she deserve that, a handsome man tasting her with full and doing an awesome job as if he knew every spot and rhythm she likes without being told. She watches it with lust and it shifts her mind, he sucks and fingers faster, deeper and stronger nonstop. She cries out in moans and pleasure as she comes into his mouth. He watches her from beneath and gets hard once again as he watches her in pleasure and as he tastes her juice on his tongue.

He waits a bit and helps her to get up, holds her as caresses her on the face smiling tenderly and staring her in the eye. They kiss softly; she can also taste her own on his lips. He lifts her once again, she can feel him hard between her legs but not inside… yet. They head to her bedroom which is only being illuminated by the moonlight, the porch door is open and a soft wind moving the white curtains and the stereo playing music in a low volume. They're not paying attention.

He releases her on the floor. They hold each other kissing. The wind touches their skin causing their nipples to hard. She lowers on the edge of the bed turning her back to him. He watches her butt from behind. She lifts it staying on the doggy style, he approaches from behind and kisses her full back, massages her boobs, passes his fingers at every inch of her body, fingers her from behind, she's very wet again and moans throwing her head back… _- Take me!_ She says

He props himself closer and takes his cock on his hand, and inches it slowly. He plays games. Drives her crazy, crazy enough to the edge, shifts her mind, makes her beg for him. Until he notices she's not taking any longer, he approaches his head to the entrance of her vagina, slowly and touching her clit. She lowers down to make him enter already, but he backs off a bit. It drives her crazy, she's longing for him to take her and he tortures her. It makes her get wetter as he touches her clit and let only his head inside her, but she wants more, she wants everything. He inches slowly inside her, feeling every wet millimeter of hers and then takes it out a bit, but not completely. She's really wet and ready, but she is thigh, maybe she hasn't being laid for a while, and it drives him crazy. He puts everything inside her and she loves it. He moves slowly and gently, but starts to go faster and deeper as she moves to him. Her rounded and defined ass lifted to him. His longing all inside her, all wet around it. They move faster and deeper. They can hear their noises, her wet noise with his dick taking her faster and deeper. He takes her hips to him with full, and she helps it either pushing it behind. She wants him taking her furiously, she wants a tiger, she wants full strength. So he massages her head, her hair and pulls it to him with full, she screams in pleasure. She asks him to do it again and so he does. He sucks his dick with full all inside her, with precision and strength, he touches her clit, as he pulls her hair and dicks her. He's about to lose control, but he handles himself, he doesn't want to give everything so fast, they have all night long, but she is not shy at all, their first position is on four… she drives him crazy!

He keeps doing her, she moans loud as she comes once again on his cock. He doesn't stop. He takes it out and turns her to him. She falls on the bed. He takes her legs wide open to his shoulders; he props over her and gets inside once again. He watches her big breasts with lust and her pleasant eyes in lust. Hitting her at her spot again and again, strong and deep she comes one more time. Their sweated and hot bodies combined. The wind can't be felt by their heat.

She sits on the bed massaging his dick and tells him to lie down, so he does. It's her turn now as she sits over him. He smiles at the view of her open legs on each side of him, she touches her own. It takes him to the edge as he watches her clit from that position. He then touches her at that spot and her perfects breast mimicking her movements over him as he is all inside her. He keeps touching her clit as she rubs on him. She takes him with full nonstop moaning louder and louder, faster and faster. Their sweated bodies in only one mixture. He can't take any longer, their noises shifts him, her mimicking breasts, her screams, all of him wet and inside. She scratches his chest and screams at his ear. So he let go of his goo inside her as she comes at the same time. She goes even crazier as she hears him moaning in pleasure with her. She lies down next to him and caresses his chest. He kisses her forehead and then her lips. They get smiling at each other, no words come out, but their eyes talk for themselves. They close their eyes for a while to rest and listen to the music playing, but a sexy one starts and then their fire relights again and they get back to work. He props over her and thrusts her with ease, slowly, they start making love, differently from their wild one ago. They change cares and kisses. The moon is full. The porch door is open. They head there. They don't even care about if someone is gonna watch them, actually that's the fun for them, the danger, the exposure, the idea of being caught, the adrenaline. But it's too late; no one is on the street. The weather is great, a cold wind passes on their skin hardening their nipples and also refreshing it. He puts her on the parapet. He holds her tight and she crosses her legs around him as he kisses her hard nipples and thrusts her. She holds on his shoulders but the pleasure makes her take risks and so she let go of her arms and arches a bit to the back, he holds her tight by the waist. She doesn't scream as on the bedroom, but moans low. She is still a bit shy to get all this kind of attention to her. She comes again. He pulls her to him and turns her to behind and fucks her. He caresses her back and hair and bites her neck from behind. She moans at the surprise and pleasure. They keep on that position until he releases inside her. After that, he holds her from behind caressing her, loving her and she turns to face him. They look in the eyes and the moonlight illuminates it. They change cares once more.

_- You're amazing!_ He says gladly

_- So are you!_ She replies

They enter the bedroom and go to the bathroom. She opens the water valve. He stays at the bedroom to give her some privacy, but she calls him. She gets the hose and when he enters she throws water on him. They laugh. He chases her, but she gets throwing water on him, they seem like children, but he manages to get closer to her and take her by the wrists.

_- Gotcha!_ He says

_- What are you gonna do now?_ She replies mischievously

_- Shower you._ He answers and pushes her gently to under the water and kisses her under it. She let go of the hose and let him do all the work for now. He takes the soap and passes through her body. First, on the arms and shoulders and neck. While he soaps her, he kisses her gently even with soap. She enjoys it. He passes through her back and lowers to her abs and butt. He knees himself to pass on her legs as he kisses them and her abs and over her groin. She caresses his hair. She puts her right leg over his left shoulder and watches him lick her again with the water falling over his face. He lifts up passing his tongue all over her wet body, gets her right leg and puts around his left side and penetrates her once more until she comes.

_- Now it's my turn!_ She says as she puts him against the wall

She takes the soap and passes over his toned and shaped muscles of his abs, arms, and shoulders gracefully. Goes to his back, turns him around and licks his back and kisses it. She nails him, as if he is not already all marked! She turns him to her again and she lowers once more, but just masturbates him. He falls back on the wall, his legs weaken. He doesn't let go of himself. She gets up and they start only caressing each one. They finish their shower. He dries her with the towel and they go to the bedroom. It's already sun rising. They still have energy left, but they prefer to give it a break. They lie down on the bed. She lies over his left arm. It's a dream come true for each of them. After all that tension and sexual tension they finally delivered to it.

_- Why are you smiling?_ She asks

_- I'm happy!_

She smiles back.

_- Aren't you? _He asks

_- No… I'm more than that. I'm amazed and impressed. You're resistant._ She replies

_- So are you!_ He says

_- But you're the guy! Men don't usually last all that, not like that. You can Control yourself even at that, that's your mark!_ She laughs a bit

_- You're the one to blame._

_- Why me? _She asks intrigued

_- Cause you're the cause of it. I know I can handle myself really long, but with a woman like you it's really dawn hard and inspiring at the same time._

They kiss tenderly

_- We'd better stop kissing._ She jokes

_- Why?_

_- Cause every time we kiss we start over._ She answers

_- Are you giving up on me lady? _He plays as he rolls over her

_- No way, mister!_

_- Yes you are!_

_- Don't you have to work?_ She says

He gives a pause… _- Yes I do! … Here with you!_ They start to make out and after this one, they fall asleep during the morning. They didn't even notice their cells had ringed.

* * *

_- What do you want to eat?_ She asks when they wake up. He smiles mischievously.

_- Besides that…_ she completes

_- Whatever you want is good for me, maybe we could eat somewhere else, some carbohydrate if you know what I mean._ They laugh a bit at this comment.

_- Ok then. I'll change, if you want to, we can go to your place for you to change, we go out and eat and then we'll see what happens. _She says

_- That's good for me._

She changes her clothes and puts on a light blue dress and a string sandal. The weather is a bit hot. Takes her purse, passes her perfume and goes to the encounter of Leon.

_- You're so beautiful!_ He says

_- Thank you! _She replies

_- Thank You!!_

She understands the tone in his voice and they leave.

**Well that's it guys, hope you liked it. Feel free to review it. Sorry for the misspellings, I gotta acquire the habit of revising it before posting it… My Bad!! Bye =)**


End file.
